


Make Up

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 500 followers Promptathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: leni-baprompted: applying someone else's make up.Infinite thanks tostillsearching47, my awesome beta.





	1. Chapter 1

“Robert, this is a code red, and you’re my only hope,” Isabelle French exclaimed as she burst into Robert’s dressing room. 

He really shouldn’t have been bothered by her entrance; the backstage was always a bit of a mess before a play, and after working for the same theatre company for nearly two years they had seen each other in almost all states of undress. He honestly wouldn’t have minded if only he hadn’t been basically naked until one moment earlier. Luckily, Isabelle had entered right after he’d at least put his pants on.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, as he tried to put his shirt on as rapidly as possible, without making her realize that he was vaguely embarrassed. 

“I forgot all of my make up at home. I’d borrow someone else’s, but many make up products contain stuff I’m allergic to, and you’re the only one who uses the same brand as me. Could I use yours?” she pleaded.

“Of course, Belle. Be my guest,” he said, gesturing vaguely to his make up box. 

“Oh, thank you, you’re saving my life.”

Belle sat in front of his mirror, started rummaging through his make up, and for a moment Robert had trouble remembering what he was doing. He shook his head, trying to focus on getting ready and to remind himself that staring would make him look like a creep. 

Once upon a time, he’d thought that what he felt for Belle was nothing but a sincere admiration for her bright spirit and sharp mind. After a while, he’d had to admit to himself that he did have a crush on his younger colleague, but he’d hoped it would be a fleeting thing.

This new play, however, had been his doom. “Skin Deep” was a modern retelling of the story of _Beauty and the Beast_ , and unfortunately he and Isabelle portrayed the two main characters. As an actor, Robert was enthusiastic about his role, since his character was extremely complex and well written, but as a man he was fairly desperate. Every single night for the past two months, he’d stepped on stage and publicly hugged and kissed Isabelle, repeatedly declaring his undying love for her, and every night he’d been painfully reminded of how it was all pretense. 

Now the woman of his dreams was alone with him in his cramped dressing room, and Robert was having serious problems remembering how to tie a Windsor knot. He’d been alone for so many years, why did he have to fall for a woman that was twenty years his junior and that worked with him? If anything about his infatuation ever came out, the situation in the company would get terribly awkward. He was nothing but a fool. 

“Here, done. I really don’t know what I would have done without your help, you saved me,” Belle said once she was finished.

“Well, I saved the play I work in. I’d say I helped myself just as much as I helped you,” he replied, and immediately regretted his words. What if she took it as a sign that he hadn’t wanted to help her?

“Still, it was kind of you to let me use your stuff. How about I do your make up? It’s always nicer and easier when it’s someone else doing it, isn’t it?” she suggested, smiling brightly at him. 

Robert saw in the mirror how his face turned pale at her suggestion. 

“There really is no need. I’m just glad I could be of help. You should probably go now, I’m sure you have better things to do than to help me,” he stammered, but from Belle’s expression he could already tell she was having none of it.

“Nonsense, I can’t get on the stage if you’re not ready as well. Now sit down and let me work,” she ordered, and he could do nothing but comply. 

Trying to compose his face in a mask of indifference, he had to watch with baited breath as Isabelle got closer and closer to him, her hands working with precise and deft movements, occasionally brushing his skin as she applied his make up.

He could feel her breath on his face, and it was really pathetic how her closeness could affect him, especially since he actually kissed her on stage every night. 

“You know, I really like putting make up on you. We should do it more often,” Belle said as she worked on his eyes, her voice so low that he almost didn’t hear her.

He didn’t want to move and risk spoiling her work, so he didn’t answer. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to say. What could he possibly tell her? That he cherished every moment of closeness he could get, and that he would happily let her do his make up every day for the rest of his acting career if that made her happy? Or maybe he could tell her that he never wanted her to get this close to him again, since it put his ability to focus on his upcoming performance at great risk.

“We’re done. What do you think of my work?” she asked him way too soon. 

“It’s wonderful, Belle, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. There’s just one more thing that needs fixing,” she added.

Robert almost had a stroke when Isabelle put her hands on his chest; at first he couldn’t understand what she was doing, then he realized that his tie was still undone, and she was tying it. He wanted to say something, but her actions had left him completely speechless. He could only gape at her as she worked, all the while smirking at him. 

“There, perfect. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the Beauty in this play,” she said cheekily once she was done.

Was she _flirting_ with him?

“I really need to go now. I’ll see you on stage in a few minutes,” she said, her cocky smile still in place, and just like that she was gone, as if her presence here had been nothing but a dream.

Robert sighed, taking a few deep breaths to try and regain his calm and concentration. He was in serious trouble. 


	2. Make Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I wasn't planning a second chapter, but my muse had other ideas.

Robert was leaving the theatre, content but tired after the play, when Isabelle called him.

“Hey, Robert, I’m sorry to bother you, but would you mind walking with me to my car? I usually go with Ruby, but tonight she’s going out with her girlfriend, and I don’t like to walk alone this late in the evening,” she asked tentatively. 

She was astonishingly beautiful, the night light reflecting mesmerizingly on her hair; unlike him, she hadn’t bothered to remove her make up, and it highlighted her wonderful blue eyes. He couldn’t help but think of when, just a couple of hours before, she’d come to his very dressing room to apply her make up, and how flustered he’d been because of that. 

“I don’t mind at all. Lead the way,” he replied. 

He honestly doubted that he could offer any real protection, but if his presence could make her feel safer, he’d happily oblige. 

Isabelle bit her lower lip as she started walking, trying to work up her courage. She’d created the occasion to make her move, now she just needed to be brave.

She had been pining after Robert for almost a year now. She hadn’t fallen for him immediately, but by the time she had realized that her feelings for him were getting serious, she was already head over heels for him.

This new play had been her doom. It was bittersweet torture, and yesterday she’d reached her breaking point. After almost everyone had gone home, Ruby had found her crying in her dressing room.

* * *

“Oh my God, Belle, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

Isabelle sniffed, wondering for a moment if she should keep her secret, but eventually deciding against it.

“I just can’t do it anymore. Today is Valentine’s day, and everyone is celebrating, while I… I’m in love with Robert, Ruby. The worst part is that every night I get to see love in his eyes, I hear him say that he loves me, and he holds me like he means it, but then the play ends and he goes back to being just my friend. It’s… it’s just too much, to see what having his love would be like, and to know that it will never happen,” she whimpered.

Ruby immediately rushed to her side, hugging her.

“Belle, sweetie, what are you talking about? Robert clearly loves you!”

“What?”

“Belle, the whole company knows you two love each other. I know, Jefferson knows, Marco knows, even _Granny_ knows! We were all wondering why it was taking you so long to realize it, but we thought it was better not to interfere. Honestly, you two aren’t exactly subtle. You should see how sour Robert’s mood turns when you can’t come to the rehearsals.”

Belle found herself gaping at her friend, not knowing what to say. She wiped away her tears, her face now a mess of smudged mascara. 

“Oh, and just so you know, Jefferson organized bets on when you two will finally admit your love to each other. If you kiss before the end of the month, I’ll buy you both an ice cream,” Ruby added, trying to bring a smile to her friend’s face.

She succeeded for a moment, but then Belle’s expression turned worried once again.

“But what if you’re wrong and I make a fool out of myself? What if something between us doesn’t work and it causes tension within the company? There are just so many things that could go wrong…”

“Belle, honestly, everyone in the company just wants you two to be happy. If something weird happens and the two of you break up, I’m sure you’ll both act as the adults you are, and be civil about it. Honestly, isn’t it a bit weird to worry about what _could_ happen if you broke up, when you’re not even together yet?”

Belle sniffed, but found nothing wrong in Ruby’s reasoning. She hugged her friend, feeling very thankful for the advice.

“Ruby, if this works out _I’ll_ buy you an ice cream, not the other way around.”

* * *

After that exchange, Belle had gathered her courage and tested Robert’s interest with the excuse of forgetting her make up. Everything about his behavior as they shared the dressing room seemed to confirm what Ruby had said. Maybe he really did love her, maybe they could be happy together.

“You know what I love the most about _Skin Deep_?” she asked him as they walked in the night. 

“The fact that you can finally show off your talent as a dancer?” Robert teased her. “No, seriously, what is it?”

She swallowed, hoping that her voice would come out steady. _Now or never._  

“The fact that Belle and her Beast fall for each other halfway through the play, yet it takes them the other half of the play to actually admit it to each other. It’s equally comical and exasperating how they’re both completely smitten with each other, yet are too afraid of rejection to make their feelings clear.”

Belle waited with bated breath for Robert to answer. Slowly, he turned to stare at her, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Yes, I suppose that’s interesting. Why are you telling me now? I mean, we’ve been working with this play for weeks,” he asked, his voice trembling.

Belle let out an exasperated, but definitely fond, sigh. 

“Because I love you, Robert.”

Well, this really hadn’t gone how she’d planned. Her admission had sounded more like an accusation, like it was his fault that she loved him.

“I love the way you can be completely in character one moment, and a total goofball the next. I love the way your hair falls in front of your face, I love the sound of your voice, I love how creative, intelligent and generous you are. I love you, and I know this might very well screw up everything, but I needed to tell you.”

She was completely breathless when she stopped talking, and Robert was gaping at her, apparently speechless.

“Robert, please, tell me something,” she pleaded. 

Robert, however, didn’t want to talk. He was so shocked, so relieved, that words were beyond him, and words wouldn’t have been enough to express his feelings anyway. He leaned closer, getting rid of the distance between them, and slanted his lips over hers. 

Belle could hardly believe it: Robert was _kissing_ her. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand delving into his hair, the other one pressing against his back to bring him even closer. Kissing him for real was even better than she had dreamed; this wasn’t the gentle, soft kiss they exchanged on the stage. This was heated and passionate, making her knees go weak and butterflies fly in her stomach. They were both panting when they finally parted.

“I love you too,” Robert said breathlessly, pulling back just enough to meet her eyes. 

Belle answered by starting to giggle.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, terror gnawing at his insides. 

Why was she laughing at him? Could this have been just a cruel joke? 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you have my lipstick on your face,” Belle said, trying and failing to suppress another giggle.

Robert’s smeared face wasn’t so funny in itself, but she was feeling giddy, too excited and too happy to think clearly. Once he realized the real reason behind her hilarity, he couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

“Well, you actually used my lipstick, so I guess it’s only fair that it’s on my face.”

“I can’t argue with your logic,” Belle told him, her smile so bright that she was like a star in the night.

_I’ll buy enough ice creams to last Ruby a lifetime_ , she thought as Robert kissed her again. 


End file.
